Vehicle motion control systems can use vehicle state information measured or estimated by vehicle sensors and a best available vehicle model to calculate control commands, and more particularly, to calculate a steering angle or torque command for an automatic lateral control system for use with maneuvers such as lane centering, lane changes or parking assist. Vehicle lateral control systems for automated driving may provide steering control using vehicle dynamics model, vehicle sensors, steering actuators, etc. It, however, is difficult to achieve accurate trajectory tracking and control smoothness in an autonomously or semi-autonomously driven vehicle due to complex vehicle and tire dynamics modeling. Moreover, a high-fidelity vehicle model is difficult to obtain for lateral control design at multiple speeds due to factors such as singularity at zero speed or non-linear tire dynamics at different speeds.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for implementing automatic vehicle lateral control. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the background of the invention.